The Night The City Crumbled
by Dark Angel13
Summary: Her City was destroyed mother killed right in front of her, all she has left if her four dragons, now a boy named Zell wants her to help him and his friends to take back there country from the evil that took it


That night a darkness would fall that no one could defeat unless being defeated   
themselves.  
  
That night everyone was fighting for their life. No one could leave as the dragons  
and spells were cast upon each other. People were burned , frozen or even  
electrocuted . Some were trampled to death.   
It was a monstrous sight as blood was spilled everywhere and every way.   
Little girls and boys were slaughtered right in front of the parents. Houses  
burned down to nothing as the city itself was completely destroyed.  
Warriors on their horses and dragons raced after the enemy to deliver their  
death as best as could be done but they would fail . One girl would be wounded   
and carried out of the city before she was slain. She would never forget the   
day she lost her family but now her only family are her 4 dragons.   
CASANOVA The Fire Dragon, RAVENWOLF The Earth Dragon,   
CELESTIAL The Ice Dragon and LIAGTER The Lighting Dragon.   
All was to be remember by the people who had survived the horrific   
deal in there lives as there city crumbled that night.   
  
  
As Macura lay in her bed thoughts of that night when she was ten flooded back   
into her mind. The screams, cries and blood she remembered so well as she tried   
so desperately to save her mother. Her mother died from a wound to the heart and  
Macura was wounded on the arm. She woke up to her Dragons arguing over the   
breakfast. She had gotten them from her father before he died.  
Liagter was her mother but her mother had never given her a name.   
So I decide to name her Liagter.  
It was similar to my mother's name, her name was Liakara.  
Oh my mother was so wonderful , she loved everyone and everything.   
She would let people stay over when they were traveling through. I got to meet  
so many different people ,it was always a happy day for us.   
I would pick flowers for her and puts them in her room , so she would see them   
when she would wake up.  
That last year when I was nine a new ruler had come about after Sir Leetraron  
passed away shortly after his 50th birthday. It was very sad, he had been our   
ruler sence he was 20 ,so it was hard for most people to see him go.  
But I believe that someone really killed him. Then in the great hall as the priest  
told us he hand died from natural causes so I put my thought aside.  
The new ruler was Sir Drayco, Ever sence he came we all were put to work for   
him, growing fruits and vegetables. The men cutting wood and hunting for livestock,  
we were all very unpleasant about what was going on. But not just our city of   
Linden but the whole country of Kindra.   
  
Macura laughed alittle to herself as she rose form her bed and walked out to  
see her dragons. "Why hello M''Lady" said the Dragons to her".   
"Hello everyone" she said as she walked to them". So Casanova what's for  
breakfast".  
"hmm lets see ,we have fried fish "he said smoothly".   
"Sounds good to me" she said back".   
After they were done eating they did there normal exercise then there training ,  
well it was mostly training for Macura but the Dragons worked on there aim and  
speed.  
Everyone froze in place as they heard something in the forest near as in a flash   
Macura had her two swords and looked towards the forest as a boy her age and   
height came out.  
The young boy looked at her then the four dragons' its….its you, you're the girl with   
the last four free dragons' he said lightly. She swung her hand down as her dragons  
went to a calm stance ,put she kept her swords in hand. She walked over and  
looked at him as she though he most be from the near by town of Remina.  
"who are you and what do you want" she said.   
"just to know if you will fight to save our country and I would like to join you   
here if that would be ok" he said softly". " oh he is kinda cute Macura can we   
keep him"Liagter said quickly". Macura laughed alittle and look at Liagter.  
"Liagter he isn't a pet Ya know but yes you may stay it'll be nice to have another   
human around "she looked back at him and smiled as she swung her swords in hand  
,crossed them behind her back and into her sheath. " so what's your name   
"she asked". 


End file.
